manlyfandomcom-20200213-history
Testosterone
Testosterone (also known as "mojo") is an androgen hormone, an anabolic steroid, and the principle male sex hormone. Testosterone is present in most vertebrates. Testosterone is produced primarily in the testicles and helps to maintain men's libido, muscle strength and mass, bone density, fat distribution, sperm production, and red blood cell production. A higher level of testosterone in a person can also increase energy levels, sharpen memory and concentration, and increase motivation and confidence. While testosterone is present in women, the metabolic consumption of testosterone is greater in men, wherein it is present in about 7-8 times the concentration in human adult female plasma, and 20 times as much is produced daily. How to produce more Most men have a general idea of what testosterone does, and generally see having higher levels as a good thing. While a number of men turn to injections to bring their levels up, there are a few simple tips that can help achieve the desired results: *Avoid bathing in hot water - The main reason that testicles are external is because they require a temperature lower than that of the internal body for sperm cells to thrive. Therefore, it is recommended that you shower instead of bathe. If you're crossing your legs while reading this, that may not be helping. *Get adequate sleep - Your body produces most of it's testosterone during the REM phase of sleep. *Spend time in sunlight - Sunlight on your skin helps your body to naturally produce vitamin D, which correlates with testosterone levels. *Wear boxers instead of briefs - For the same reason you avoid bathing, you should go for boxers over briefs. They breathe easier and generally feel nicer. *Physical fitness - Overweight men have lower sperm counts, so it's recommended that you start an exercising regimen, if you haven't already done so. However, overdoing it can sometimes reduce sperm count. *Eat a consistent diet - Your body needs sufficient nutrition to produce testosterone. Fattening foods and foods with low nutritional content can lower it. Yes, this would mean that bacon can hurt your ability to get a boner. Changing your diet can have a temporary negative effect as your body adjusts, so you should start eating healthy immediately, and stick with it. *Reduce stress - Stress can lower sperm count, so spend some time relaxing. *Have sex with frequency - If you have sex too frequently, sperm production can't keep up. But if you don't have sex often enough, sperm count and quality can be reduced. Having sex every three days is optimal for sperm production, though there's bound to be variation. *Quit smoking - There are many reasons to quit smoking, one of which being that it decreases your sperm count. Use responsibly Testosterone is generally beneficial: It improves mood, increases libido, muscle mass, and concentration. However, not everyone is prepared for the change that takes place when they have more testosterone. A heightened level of testosterone is often correlated with aggressive, stingy, antisocial, or even criminal behavior. Because it's a chemical that heightens sexual awareness, as one's testosterone rises, one should exercise self control. If you already have anger issues, antisocial tendencies, or a feeling of sexual entitlement, it could be that you already have enough.